roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement Hunter
Achievement Hunter is an ongoing series made by fellow Rooster Teeth staff members Jack Pattillo and Geoff Ramsey, in which staff members and others demonstrate how to earn achievements in various games. The idea for Achievement Hunter was first thought of by Pattillo and Ramsey's interest in gaming achievement which led to a realization that there wasn't a community-based achievements website, and in turn Achievement Hunter was created, which shares design, user profiles and forums of the main Rooster Teeth website. The site is run by two full-time Rooster Teeth staff members Jack Pattillo and Geoff Ramsey, who regularly release achievement guides, Easter egg videos, and select volunteers from the Rooster Teeth community to help moderate the website. The Achievement hunter Twitter handle is @AchievementHunt. The most frequent videos come from the most frequent employees and staff members and/or top golden members like Jack Pattillo, Geoff Ramsey, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Ray Narvaez Jr. Unlike any other dedicated-achievement website, Achievement Hunter is highly dependent on public contributions and has guides across different games and platforms, allowing the site its focus from XBOX 360 games to those on PC, PS3, STEAM, IPHONE, and WINDOWS PHONE 7. Along with the main Rooster Teeth website, Achievement Hunter as been one of the most popular websites since it first came out. In early 2010, Geoff and Jack started a weekly series called Achievement Hunter Weekly Update, commonly abbreviated to AHWU. In it, Geoff talks about upcoming games while Jack talks about gaming news. In line with the community-focus with Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter websites, and similarly to the Rooster Teeth Podcast, each episode's title sequence is created by a community member. Later that same year two new series were introduced. Fails of the Weak in Halo Reach was one of them, it is basically fails in Halo: Reach, which they mostly receive from fans that send Achievement Hunter their own videos of them failing. Each Friday, Jack and Geoff upload a video with at least ten fail clips showing the funny fails with both of them talking about how funny the fail is. They have recently shown their 100th Fails of the Weak video and made a montage of fails to celebrate. The second series that had aired was Achievement Horse, which is also featured in Halo: Reach, with Jack and Geoff. Similar to the basketball game of H-O-R-S-E, the players win rounds to give the other player a letter (e.g. Jack wins round 1, Geoff gets a letter H) until one player has spelled out "horse" and wins the game. In this version of Horse, the players (typically Geoff and Jack, but more recently other Rooster Teeth employees have been playing as well/in their stead) play in an obstacle course until one of them reaches the objective and thusly wins the round. The obstacle courses are Forged in Halo: Reach and are sent to Jack and Geoff by fans. Occasionally they will play Achievement Pig because they don't have time to play a full game of Horse. So far there have been two company-wide tournaments with people from Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth. Additionally, there is Achievement Pig for Trails Evolution, which also features fan sent obstacle courses, alongside with the Halo: Reach Horse series. New epsodes air each week. In 2011, a new series was made, called Rage Quit, in which they take their "test subject", Michael Jones, and make him play difficult or annoying games until "he eventually has an aneurysm and we have to rush him to the emergency room," as said by Geoff Ramsey. Since its creation, it had become a hit weekly series. Also in 2011, four new series were created by the Achievement Hunter staff for their audience. The first series is "This is...", which introduces new video games that came out recently. The game presented in "This is..." is typically released a day or two prior to the "This is..." video and the Achievement Hunter staff often do some achievement guides for the new video game. The second series is titled "Thing to do in:" and presents its viewers and gamers with fun and interesting things to do in video games like Saints Row 3, Modern Warfare 3, Skyrim, and Minecraft. The third series made is called "A look back at" and is a spin-of from the "This is..." videos. "A Look Back At" is where Achievement Hunter employees, Fragger and Ray, re-introduce old XBOX 360 games that might have been overlooked in their release but are now classic games. The final series that aired that year is calle d "Let's Play". The "Let's Play" videos are some of the most viewed and liked videos from the fans of Achievement Hunter. The first "Let's Play" videos are from Michael Jones and Geoff Ramsey when they were playing Saints Row 3 together. Eventually more videos were made from the staff of Achievement Hunter, varying from Saints Row 3 to Assassin's Creed to Trials: Evolution, however the most popular videos are the "Let's Play" vids for Minecraft with Jack, Geoff, Michael, Gavin, Ray and Ryan. The Minecraft videos receive millions of views and each week and, since fans like them so much, the Achievement Hunter team decided to "upload new Minecraft Let's Play's each week until we die," as said by Geoff Ramsey. Shows Current Shows *Achievement HORSE *Fails of the Weak *AHWU *Rage Quit *Things To Do In *A Look Back At *This Is *AH Predicts *Lets Play *Game Fails *Let's Play Minecraft *Game Night *Five Facts *Coming Soon *Versus *Trials Files *Let's Build *Various Achievement Guides Past Shows *Pajamachievements *Forced Enjoyment Trivia *All the Achievement Hunters have edited videos during their time at Rooster Teeth. **Gavin edits Let's Play Minecraft, Red vs. Blue, The Slow Mo Guys, and Things To Do In Minecraft **Michael edits Rage Quits and Let's Plays. **Ray edits Achievement Guides and Let's Plays. **Jack and Ryan edited Red vs. Blue. **Geoff, albeit lazily, edits Trials Files **Jack edits Achievement HORSE and PIG and Fails of the Weak. **Fragger edits Retro Active/A Look Back At. **Caleb edits Game Night. *Most of the Achievement Hunters who have recurring pairing end up giving themselves team names. **Geoff, Jack and Ryan''' - Team Gents''' **Gavin, Michael and Ray - Team Lads **Gavin and Michael - Team Nice Dynamite **Gavin and Ray - X-Ray and Vav **Geoff and Ray - Team Boner Jizz A.K.A Team Go Fuck Yourself **Geoff and Ryan - Team Magnum Dong **Ray and Ryan - The R&R Connection **Jack and Ryan''' - Team Same Voice''' Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Achievement Hunter Shows